Do You Remember?
by Suituup
Summary: Beth and Cooper's first date. She then asks her mothers how their first date went. Faberry flashback and BethxOC. FFF series, sequel to Teenage Love and Oh My. Established Faberry.


A/N : New FFF series. Requested by Andressa. Cooper and beth's first date, Beth asks Rachel about hers and Quinn's first kiss.

Rated T, just a little M-rated scene at the end.

Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Cooper runs a hand through his hair before pressing the door bell. He takes yet another deep breath as the door swings open. Quinn is standing there with a warm smile on her face and Cooper feels instantly relieved. She steps aside and tells him to come in.<p>

"Beth is almost ready," she says. Cooper nods his head and hands her the white Lilies he has been holding. Quinn eyes them curiously.

"These are for you and your wife."

Quinn grins and smells the flowers. "That's nice of you, Cooper." She sets the flowers down and looks at him. "Nervous?"

Cooper rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "A bit. I just want everything to go perfectly."

"Trust me, it will go alright. Can't be worse than Rachel and I's first date."

_Quinn is ready at least half an hour before she is supposed to leave the apartment to go to Rachel's. She has planned everything. Beth is off with her father, dinner reservations are made_. _Quinn runs a hand through her hair and smooths her dress. She sits in the couch and decides to read for a couple of minutes. Her eyes slowly start to close when she gets to the second page of the book. She sets it aside and decides to rest for a few minutes. When she opens her eyes, the clock indicates seven fifteen. _

_Holy. Shit. _

_She jumps from the couch and grabs her purse; She's already fifteen minutes late, Rachel is going to be pissed. She hails a cab and gives the driver Rachel's address. While he drives to her building, Quinn tries to put lipstick on, only to smudge some on her cheek when the driver slams on the brakes. _

_"Mother fucker." she curses under her breath, already looking for a tissue in her purse. The driver finally pulls up in front of Rachel's building like three hours later and Quinn throws him some bills, gets out of the car and almost trips on the curb. She swears yet again under her breath and takes the steps two by two. When she gets to Rachel's door, she tries to regain her breath before knocking on the door. _

_"Nice of you to show," Rachel comments as she opens the door. _

_"I'm so so sorry, Rach. Something came up and I wasn't able to get here sooner." _

_"It's fine," Rachel smiles and kisses her cheek. "So, where are we going?" she asks while closing the door behind them. _

_"It's a surprise." _

_"Where's Beth?" _

_"At Puck's. We have the whole night to ourselves." _

_Rachel slips her smaller hand into Quinn's and gives it a squeeze as they climb down the stairs. "You look beautiful, by the way." Quinn murmurs after taking the time to look at Rachel's outfit. Black dress, a little bit too short, nice cleavage showing. _

_Scratch that. She looks hot._

_"So do you." Rachel gushes. They take a cab once they get downstairs and Quinn opens the restaurant door for Rachel. The brunette smiles and steps in. A few minutes later, someone from the restaurant tells them that their table is taken because they are late. Quinn fumes and greets her teeth. _

_"Quinn, it doesn't matter," Rachel soothes. Quinn huffs and shakes her head. _

_"Yes, it matters. It's your favorite restaurant. They can't just give up our table because we are ten minutes late." _

_Rachel's fingers graze Quinn's arm. "We'll go somewhere else. All that matters is that we get to spend this evening together." _

_Quinn sighs softly and takes Rachel's hand in hers, leading her out of the restaurant. When they finally find a good enough place and sit at the table, Quinn's phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out and and winces when she sees Puck is the one calling her. _

_"It's Puck, I'll be right back."_

_She exits the restaurant and accepts the call. "Puck? Is everything okay?" _

_She hears shuffling on the other end of the line and her daughter is crying. "Uh..Not really. Beth's sick. She has fever and her ears are hurting."_

_"Did you take her temperature?" _

_"Yeah, it's a bit above 101."_

_"Okay, can you give her some child Tylenol and-"_

_"Quinn I don't think I can handle it. Could you come and pick her up?" _

_Quinn groans and bites her lip, weighing her options. Her daughter comes first. "I'll be there in a bit." _

_She hangs up and walks back inside. Rachel looks up and tilts her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" _

_"No, not really. Beth is sick, I have to take her home." _

_"Oh." Rachel stands, taking both their coats with her. "I'll come with you." _

_"Rach, it's fine. I'm sure you don't want to take care of your date's sick child." _

_"You're not some random date and Beth is not some random child. It's not an option, I'm coming with you." _

Quinn is pulled from her thoughts when Beth comes down the stairs, Rachel trailing behind her, with Aaron in her arms and Abigail following. As soon as Aaron sees Cooper he squirms and flies his arms toward the teenager.

"Coop, Coop, Coop!"

Cooper laughs and tickles the little boy before settling his eyes on Beth. She is wearing an oversize black sweater that stops just above her knees with black thighs and brown boots. Her blonde hair is let lose in soft curls that fall on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Beth smiles and waves at her family before stepping through the door with Cooper. Rachel watches through the window until the car is out of sight. "Where are we going?" Beth asks Cooper as he pulls away from the curb.

"Lexington Avenue. Vegan restaurant."

"Cool. My little brother is like a fan of yours. He couldn't stop talking about your game." Beth gushes. "He asked me to get an autograph."

Cooper chuckled. "How old is he again?"

"He's four. He was born on Christmas day. He is our little Christmas miracle."

Cooper frowns. "Miracle?"

Beth nods. "Mom had a tough pregnancy with him. He was born 7 weeks prior to the due date. He fought for his life for a week, until he could breath on his own."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He was strong for a baby this age, hence the name. Aaron means 'Mountain of strength' in Hebrew."

"What about Beth? What does it mean?" Cooper asks, glancing at her with a raised brow.

"God's promise. Which is a bit ironical because I was an accident," she laughs. "But it was my dad's idea. My Mom and Dad were both in Glee Club and one day my dad sang the song 'Beth' by Kiss to my mom and asked if I could be named that. That's where it comes from."

"I think it's a beautiful name," he tells her, and she blushes furiously. "Do you still see your dad?"

"Yeah, during the summer. He's in music business in LA so I don't get to see him as often as when I was little and when he still lived here."

Cooper nods and pulls up into the parking lot. "We're here."

* * *

><p>After having dinner, Quinn and Rachel settle on the couch with Abigail and Aaron, watching some cartoons. While Abigail is intently watching, Aaron yawns and crawls onto Rachel's lap.<p>

"Do you think Cooper will sign an autograph, Mama?"

Rachel ruffles her son's light brown hair and nods her head. "I'm sure he will."

"Do you think they're gonna kiss tonight?" Abigail asks, cartoon completely forgotten. "I bet they will."

"Women don't kiss on the first date." Rachel tells her daughter as she sits between she and Quinn. Quinn coughs rather loudly and Rachel glares at her. "Shush."

"What do you think, Aaron?" Abigail asks her brother who raises an eyebrow. He seems to have got that from Quinn.

"I'm with Mama!"

"I bet you five dollars that they will kiss!"

"Okay!" Aaron taps his sister's hand and giggles.

"Where are you going to find these five dollars, either of you?" Quinn asks with an amused smile.

"In our swear box! Auntie Santi swears a lot!" Rachel and Quinn both giggle and erupt in laughter when Abigail asks when Santana is coming to visit them because she doesn't have a lot of money left in her swear box.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going next?" Beth asks excitedly as they get out of the restaurant. It's barely eight and she know he has something else planned.<p>

"How do you feel about ice skating?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow. Beth beams and nods her head with a smile.

"I'd love to. Where to?"

"I know a park not far from here where there's an ice skating ring," he tells her. He crooks his elbow and looks at her. "Shall we?"

Beth slips her hand through the crook of his arm and together they start to walk down the pavement. "So, you know the meaning of my name. What about yours?"

He shakes his head. "Not telling."

"That's so not fair. Come on, what does it mean?"

Cooper clears his throat and dips his head down, "Barrel maker."

Beth's grin is so wide she thinks her face might break. She tries to stifle her giggles but soon she bursts out in laughter. Cooper blushes and beth muffles her laughter with her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just...I wasn't expecting that," she says. "It's a great name." she adds for good measure.

Cooper just shakes his head and chuckles. They walk for a few more minutes before they get to the the park. It's a very beautiful place. Snow is littering the cobble stones and lights illuminating the tall trees. They walk further toward the rink and get their skates. Once they're ready to go, they step onto the ice,

"So, hockey player. You might be able to go fast on the ice but can you do any figures?"

"Nope. I'm very clumsy. You win on that one," He says. They skate to the other end of the rink and stop. "But I can race. Wanna give it a try."

"No."

"Come on."

"Nope." Beth says. Next thing Cooper knows, Beth has already started to race down to the other side. His jaw drops before picking up his speed and catching her easily, making it at the end before her. He catches her before she bumps into him but their bodies are still fully pressed against the other.

"Cheater." he murmurs into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nuh-huh." Beth's voice dies down when Cooper dips his head while looking at her lips. Their lips meet in the middle. It's just a tentative brush, before Beth cups his neck and brings him down. She feels a rush of electricity going through her whole body a few seconds later when their tongues touch. When they are out of breath, she lightly nibbles on his bottom lip before they break apart. "I think I'm going to lose more often if that's my consolation prize."

Cooper laughs and rests his forehead against hers, pocking her nose with his finger. "Re-match?"

* * *

><p>When Beth gets home an hour later, she hears a thunder of footsteps as soon as she has closed the front door. Her siblings are running toward her full force and she laughs.<p>

"Beth!" Aaron shouts before Beth picks him up.

"Hey buddy," Beth lifts him up and kisses his cheek.

"Did he kiss you?" Abigail asks as they walk back into the living room. Beth blushes and dips her head down. Abigail gasps. "He did, he did!"she shouts, jumping onto the couch. SHe extends her hand toward Cooper. "You owe me five bucks, brother."

Beth is confused. "What's going on?"

Rachel sighs and Quinn giggles. "Your brother and sister made a bet about whether or not you and Cooper kissed tonight. Abigail said you would. So this little boy ows his sister five bucks."

"Not fair!" Aaron whines. "You're not supposed to kiss on the first date! Mama said so."

Beth's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Wow. Um...Sorry?"

"Alright, child number 2 and 3, up to your rooms. Come on," Quinn says while clapping her hands. Both children whine but follow their mother upstairs. Once the noise is gone, Beth sits on the seat opposed to the couch.

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asks with a little smile.

"Yeah. We went to a great vegan restaurant and then we went ice skating."

"Then I'm glad. I'm sorry that I got off the wrong foot with Cooper. He seems like a nice boy."

"It's alright," Beth replies. She fiddles with her hands and looks at her mother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What did you feel when Mom kissed you for the first time?" she asks, blushing as she does so.

Rachel grins and sits upright. "Well, first of all, I was the one to kiss her. She thought our date had gone terribly so she didn't want to scare me away by kissing me. It was...Mesmerizing. I felt that jolt of electricity going off in my stomach and I felt dizzy when we broke apart. I thought I was dreaming. I was kissing Quinn Fabray! And it was just as I imagined it would be: perfect."

"I could have gone without the sappy comments," Beth teases while fake gagging. Rachel shakes her head and slaps Beth's thigh as she walks past her. "Thanks Ma." she kisses her mother's cheek. " 'Night."

"Goodnight baby girl."

* * *

><p>After saying goodnight to the youngest kids, Rachel walks into hers and Quinn bedroom. She undresses and puts a nightie on, brushes her hair and teeth before slipping next to Quinn beneath the covers. Quinn rolls onto her side and faces her wife.<p>

"Beth asked me about our first kiss. What it felt like." Rachel tells her.

Quinn smiles and pulls her wife closer. "Do you remember our first date? The second part?"

"Of course I do."

_Rachel gets out of Beth's bedroom after getting the girl to fall asleep with one of her songs. When she walks back in the living room, she finds a note from Quinn. _

_Went to get some food. Be back in a bit. _

_Quinn -x_

_As if on cue, Quinn walks through the doorway a few seconds later, her arms full with bags. "Is Chinese okay?"_

_"It's perfect." _

_"I stopped by the store to get some ice cream and..." she reaches into her last back and pulls out a DVD. "Funny Girl!" _

_"Fantastic!" Rachel beams and takes the DVD away from Quinn's hands to put it on. _

_After finishing dinner and eating vegan ice cream, they watch the rest of the movie. Rachel snuggles into Quinn's side and rests her head on the blond's shoulder as Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette's petite body. _

_"I'm sorry it didn't go as planned, Rach." _

_"It was perfect, Quinn." _

_Rachel lifts her head and presses her lips to Quinn's. They barely touch, until Rachel cups Quinn's cheek and pulls her closer, slamming their lips together. Rachel feels fireworks going off from her stomach to the tip of her toes when Quinn's tongue touches hers. They break apart then, and Rachel keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds. _

_"Perfect." she murmurs, resting her forehead against the other girl's. _

"The kiss is kind of blurry on my part, though." Quinn says, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really?"

Next thing Quinn knows, she is rolled onto her back with Rachel straddling her hips, her knees on either side of her body. Rachel gather her long dark hair over one of her shoulder in an oh so sexy manner before bending down and brushing her lips against Quinn's. She pulled away then, waiting until Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. Rachel nipped on Quinn's bottom lip lightly, causing the blond to groan.

Rachel's hand travel down Quinn's body and quickly find the hem of her wife's shirt, pulling it over her head. Her lips leave Quinn's, ghosting across her chest as she goes down. Quinn's fingers find themselves tangled through Rachel dark curls as the brunette circles her tongue around Quinn's navel, the tip of it playing with her piercing.

"Rach..." Quinn lifts her hips eagerly when Rachel's fingers play with the waistband of her shorts. Rachel smirks and pulls them down, kissing Quinn's inner thigh as she goes back up. "Oh God." Quinn moans when Rachel's lips touch her center.

After a while of teasing and nipping, Quinn stumbles over the edge, her moans muffled by Rachel's lips on hers.

"That was a nice flashback of our first kiss and our first time, baby." Quinn whispers.

"Looks like I've still got it."

She takes Quinn's hand in hers and kisses the tattoo on the blond's wrist. Four gold stars; one for each member of her family. The big one in the middle is the first one she got the night Rachel did her first on-Broadway show: _Rent_. She had dragged the brunette to the nearest Tattoo maker and got a gold star on the inside of her wrist, to show Rachel that she was a star and that she was Quinn's.

Quinn closes her eyes, feeling Rachel's finger graze the outlines of the biggest star. She shudders and tries to regain her breathing.

"Re-match?" she asks then. Rachel giggles as Quinn flips them over so she's on top.

"Oh, I would not complain."


End file.
